


We're Here

by Stormlyht



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Gen, Pack Feels, takes place after beserker stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Scott is just realizing that he's never going to be the same and those who love him show him the way through.





	We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even want to discuss this piece of literature. I'm mostly posting because I like to have all the stuff I write somewhere. Also, because I am that bitch, and some discourse on tumblr got me annoyed and I wrote this and so now here it is.
> 
> I feel that trauma is trauma. Everyone needs help sometimes. Don't be afraid to ask for it guys. There is probably someone you didn't realize was there to help until you do. Stay safe, stay sane, and take care of yourself. I love you.

“Oh my God,” Scott said, looking down at his hands, shivering away from the images in his mind still haunting him. “I’m never going to be the same again, am I?”

“No,” Stiles agreed as he reached out a hand. He wasn’t sure if he should be touching Scott, but maybe that was the problem. For too long they’d been dancing around what was right and what wasn’t. Fuck that. He grabbed Scott and pulled him into a hug, huge, tight, the kind that Scott had given him when he’d been about to find out if he was just like his mother. “No, Scott, you’re never going to be the same again. This is going to make you question your judgement for the rest of your life probably. Are you angry, or are you just going to kill people? Can you ever look at bones without picturing a skull blocking your vision? Will you be able to help animals without wondering if their bones could be strung together and strapped to your skin, I don’t know. Only you know. Only you can walk through this and get to the other side. But I promise you one thing Scotty.” He shook his friend, who was trembling in his arms, the dampness on his shoulder a clue on how lost Scott was. “I promise you I’ll be with you. Through it all, as long as you want me there. Do you know why?”

“Stiles,” Scott choked out, fingers digging into his shirt. “Stiles.” He was sobbing, and a very small and terrible part of Stiles was glad that Scott was finally in touch with his emotions enough to let them out.

“Because you were there for me. Okay? That’s what friends are for, right?” He pressed his face into the crook of Scott’s neck, because he knew the wolf inside Scott would appreciate the closeness.

For several, long, wet, moments, Scott and Stiles didn’t move. The earth seemed to be listening, trees barely moving, no crickets or birds making noise. Then there were footfalls and hesitantly, another set of arms wrapped around them.

“We’re all here for you Scott,” Liam’s voice said softly. Scott sobbed a little harder.

Another set of arms, and Stiles hadn’t even heard this set walk up. “You’re our Alpha,” Kira’s voice said gently. Stiles relaxed and smiled. The trees rustled a little. “And our friend.”

“I probably wouldn’t even eat you,” Malia’s voice carried, and she pressed her back to Stiles’ back. She was there though. That was the point.

“That’s a refreshing thought,” Lydia’s voice carried and finally Scott began to relax. “How are you feeling about the rest of the pack Malia? Still worth eating?”

“Yeah,” Malia said with a shrug. “Except Stiles of course.”

Of course. “See Scott. We’re here.”

“Yeah,” Scott croaked and Stiles could hear the smile. “Yeah. Thanks.”


End file.
